


Brand New Life

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-22
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn gets amnesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

All my life I’ve been living in fear of something I can’t remember.

I was ‘found’ in L.A. having no memory of my life before I appeared there. Whatever happened before must have been so incredibly terrible that I   
permanently blocked it from my subconscious. At least that’s what my   
therapist tells me. I live here now, I have friends who love and support me,   
but sometimes I wonder what life was like before…

*~*~*~*~*

Regan Hobson sat at the counter waiting for Dawn to finish her shift.

“So Dawn, do you want to go see a movie after you’re finished here?” Regan   
asked.

“I’m not really up to it, Reegs.”

“Fine have it your way.” She looked around the small café, her head snapped   
back into position and looked at Dawn.

“Dawnie, that guy over there is seriously checking you out.”

“Really? Which one?” She turned her head but Regan diverted her attention.

“Don’t look.”

She moved around so that Dawn could see him over Regan’s shoulder.

“Cute, huh?”

“Yes.” Dawn nodded. There was something familiar about him.

“Go talk to him.”

“Reegs, no. I wouldn’t know what to say.”

“How about - 'you’re cute, come to dinner with me?'”

“Everything is just so simple for you, isn’t it?” Dawn chided. “I have to get back to work.”

“Okay, then I meet you at the Megaplex at 8.00 - and I’ll totally understand if   
you make other plans.” Regan kissed Dawn on the cheek and left.

Dawn looked over to the man who was staring at her and smiled before going back to serving customers.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When Dawn got off worked she was surprised to see her admirer was waiting   
for her. She sat down in the booth across from him. “Do I know you?”

“You don’t remember?” he asked.

She shook her head.

“I was afraid this might happen, the shock…”

“Wait you’re getting ahead of yourself - first tell me who you are and how you   
know me.”

“I’m sorry. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, we were friends.”

“Really?”

She looked at his handsome face, desperately trying to remember him. “So what big evil happened that made me loose my memory?”

She thought she was making a joke but his face grew sombre.

“What?”

“Let’s take a walk.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

Dawn felt numb, unable to comprehend what Wesley had just told her. She had   
seen her sister killed, ripped to shreds by demons. Afterward she just ran   
and kept running, blocking it from her memory. She thought it was the least   
plausible thing she had ever heard - somehow she knew it was true.

“The others have long since given up hope that I’d find you alive,” he   
commented.

“But you never gave up hope?”

“I’m here aren’t I?”

She smiled. He was.

“Let me help you get your memory back. Come to Sunnydale with me, show the   
others you’re alright.”

“I don’t know. From what you said, I’m not even sure I want my memory back.”

He hugged Dawn to him. “It wasn’t all bad.”

“I guess not. I mean I got to meet you.”

They stopped outside her apartment.

“Goodnight Dawn.” He turned to leave.

“Wes, wait, do you want to come up? I really don’t want to be alone tonight.”

He nodded and followed her upstairs. Once inside the apartment, Wesley settled   
himself on the couch. Dawn sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder,   
an all too familiar action. He stroked her hair.

“Rough day?”

“Yeah, but I’ll sleep better knowing I’m not alone anymore.” 

He kissed her forehead. “You need never feel that way again. I found you, I’m not losing you again.”

She smiled and drifted off to sleep, and for the first time since her arrival   
in L.A., she was at peace.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The trip back to Sunnydale was a stressful one. Her memory hadn’t yet been   
restored but Regan and Wesley were there to help her through it. When they   
got home Willow, Xander, Anya and Andrew greeted them with open arms. They   
had a big feast in honour of her return. After dinner Dawn sat out on the   
back step looking up at the stars.

“May I join you?” Wesley asked.

She nodded.

“Where’s Regan?”

“Flirting with Andrew,” Dawn laughed.

“She has such strange taste in men.”

“How are you doing?”

“It’s different but it feels right, like I’m supposed to be here.”

“You are,” he smiled and kissed her.

“Guys?” Willow interrupted. “Do you want some cake?”

They looked at each other. Dawn nodded. Wesley helped her up and they went   
inside though. She was sure her memory would come back eventually. Right now   
she was happy. Family, friends, Wesley, it was like she had gotten a second   
chance, a brand new life.


End file.
